


We Drink Your Blood

by CatherinesAshtray



Category: Vampires - Fandom, dracpack, najwa nimri - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Multi, Other, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherinesAshtray/pseuds/CatherinesAshtray
Summary: Just a little thing (as usual) I intend to continue (as usual).Well, vampires. Najwa Nimri.What else can I say? Cause I really think it's enough.Btw it's inspired to We Drink Your Blood from Powerwolf - as you can see, I have quite a fantasy when it comes to titles!
Kudos: 4





	We Drink Your Blood

I was walking down an empty street when she found me.  
It wasn’t raining yet, but I could feel the humidity sinking into my bones; exhausted, freezing, I felt my body shake – soon enough I realized it wasn’t because of the cold.  
As soon as I got out of my blur and I realized how dark my surroundings were, the weather suddenly wasn’t my biggest concern anymore.  
I was getting paranoid.  
The sudden panic made me feel stared at - I too was observing every detail in the shadows around me, maniacally, in the vain attempt of preparing for anything hiding.  
My hope was desperate.

I increased the speed of my walk until I found myself running: definitely a huge mistake.  
"Run." A clear sign: Danger.   
How could my mind perceive any other message?  
There was no turning back: I could only run faster, faster – giving in to the realization I could not do otherwise - faster, until I got entirely paralyzed as my blood froze with me: she was there, staring in my eyes, standing still.  
The corner of her lips raising was almost unperceivable, it was the only movement she allowed herself to show me – and I was still. Petrified.  
I wasn’t only lacking any power of choice, but the panic completely stopped any thoughts from developing.

Her unperceivable smile widened effortlessly, becoming warm all of a sudden.  
Quite calming, I would dare.  
With disarming nonchalance she slowly walked towards me, almost friendly.

“We often get told not to walk alone at night” – she interrupted that painful silence like it was a gift, which allowed her to get even closer without appearing intimidating. 

“It can be full of danger, in every corner” – she laughed, interrupting her own speech:

“Everywhere, really.  
“We really cannot do absolutely anything to defend ourselves” – closer. 

“You know what we could do, to protect ourselves from danger?” – she was waiting a few seconds, waiting for the attempt of an answer – it looked like she dwells in silence like it has always been her only home.

“Prepare. Prepare to fight it.” – closer. So close I could feel her breath on my face, as her stare captured me like a charmer with a snake. 

“Are you prepared?”  
She had me at her will.

“I guess not.  
“Would you know what to be prepared for?” – the agonizing time between a sentence and the other started to shorten, as she, even she, started to lose patience. 

“I guess that’s also a no.  
“Well… I don’t know, I’m not sure. Should I reveal my secret?” – she rapidly took a step back, her hand on her chin in an obviously confused expression. Theatrical, ironic.

“Should I throw my cards on the table and spoil entirely what I had to learn slowly, with my own blood and devotion?” – her voice increased as she went on with her game, becoming more and more theatrical with every gesture, having the time of her life as she enjoyed her position of total power.

“I think I’m feeling quite generous today” – in half of a second she cut the distance she created with her artistic monologue; our noses almost touched again. She is just as tall as me, maybe even a little bit shorter, yet she managed to make it feel like she was looking at me from top to bottom.

“Do you want to know the second way out? In case you’ve been stupid enough to dare an uncalculated risk?” – I could only swallow. 

“I so bet you wished you haven’t” – she laughed at me; my fear only seemed to amuse her.  
She immediately took her word back, ending her speech with that final and agonized revelation: 

“Become the danger you’re so, desperately, terrified of.” – she gently caressed my cheek, mocking the kindness of a mother’s touch. Her child-like voice emphasized it all; the contrast between the pureness of the act and the coldness of the gesture sent a shiver down my spine, so strong I expected my heart to explode - if I could only move.


End file.
